Changes in Time
by Seishin no Mizu
Summary: It has been a thousand years since the final Akatsuki Assault and the world is still recovering. Mana and magic has returned but 15 young fighters head back in time to change the future and stop Akatsuki. Working on this slowly... :P
1. To the Past, Saving Lives

Ok I haven't worked on anything lately due to planning this one out for about a month or two. I hope you enjoy this.

Summary: It has been a thousand years since the final Akatsuki attack. The descendants of our heroes live a horrible place. The land was destroyed but is slowly being restored. Many lives were lost. Around five hundred years after the attack Magic returned to the world. The 14 descendants plan to use a ancient ritual and change the past…

Warning: I will be skipping certain times like a couple years to get to the main storyline and also not really explain some areas due to them not being extremely important. Also all jutsu names will be in English to make it easier for both of us. But weapon names and other things with still be in Japanese.

Prologue:

Fifteen hooded figures sat in a clearing in a burning forest. "Guys, we should set up a barrier and put all of our belongings in the storage dimension."

"Yea that would be the best thing to do since we would lose our weapons and clothes." Everyone broke up into groups of three and one group of two. (Most characters are going to be described this chapter while everyone else will be described in the 1st chapter.) The first group consisted of Agon, Kyosai, and Nezumi. They started to scout the area to make sure no one else would come back with them. Anai, Rei, and Yune sealed clothes and weapons into labeled scrolls and Hana, Aya, and Ken placed them into the pocket and Kyami cleared the clearing of rocks, twigs and other pieces of rubble to make it easier to draw the seal needed for the ritual. Finally Seishin, Mei, and Myare drew the seal onto the ground and set up the barrier.

Soon everything was finished. Seishin turned to everyone once he finished drawing the final seal into the ground. "Ok this ritual states we will replace the person completely and we can access our storage dimension and also we will have all of our mana or chakra."

Anai continued where Seishin left off. "Since this ritual was originally intended for mana and is much harder to do with chakra, me and Seishin modified the original seals so we supply half of it with mana and the rest of you supply it with chakra. There are twelve circles you guys need to stand in to supply the chakra. When me and Seishin tell you, Flare your chakra."

Everyone nodded and got into their positions. Seishin and Anai sat cross legged in the center of the seal. Seishin pulled out a small crystal that was shaped like a three dimensional star. He placed it in the direct center of the seal and nodded at Anai.

"Start flaring your chakra!" Everyone surrounding Anai and Seishin started glowing with a sky blue aura as they flared their chakra. Seishin started glowing with a forest green and ocean blue aura and sent his mana into the crystal and Anai glowed with a pale blue-green aura and did the same. Soon they both started pulling the chakra around them into the crystal and started to chant then incantation.

"The gears have turned and time is gone."

"Life once flourished is no more."

"Restore the order from once before."

"Send us back to time now done." The crystal started glowing with the four auras but then shifted to everyone color of the spectrum.

"To save life and time from being destroyed." The crystal glowed a bright white.

"Ancient power now restored, send us back to time now gone!"

In a flash of light the clearing was empty.

Somewhere in the past:

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" A tall blonde haired man stood upon his friend the boss the Gamabunta. His blue eyes shifted from the massive nine tailed fox in front of him to the newborn in his arms. The baby had brunette hair with a few gold streaks in it and mismatched eyes. One eye was forest green the other was ocean blue.

'Yea I think we are in the right time. If my history is correct that is the fourth Hokage of Konoha.' A crimson energy flew from the fox into the newborns navel. Three whisker marks formed on his cheeks. The man fell onto his knees breathing heavily. "I will miss you my friend." The giant toad which the man stood upon, Gamabunta, wore a red jacket and had a giant dagger at its waist. He reached up and grabbed the blonde and the baby. He placed them on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared in front of the pair was a old man in the Hokage robes and four ANBU.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, Seishin, my son."

Seishin saw the burning forest and felt his stomach knot. 'So much destruction… so much pain…' Seishin's eyes seemed to glow brightly as he manipulated his mana. The ANBU, the Fourth Hokage, and the Third saw the baby's eyes glowing and then felt some sort of pulse come from the infant. 'Love Song.' White clouds formed above the destroyed and burning forest. The clouds and a silver energy ring grew from it. The clouds started to rain on the forest. The droplets glowed in the dark night. The droplets glowed a soft white but changed to every color of the spectrum. The drops seemed to have a mind of their own when they landed. They collected around the flames and jumped right into the fires. The flames were then instantly put out but the forest was still destroyed. 'Hmmm…what spell should I use to regrow the forest…?' It took him a minute to think of a spell and then he remembered. 'Duh…Spring Bloom!" Tiny spheres of light green energy moved towards the forest and danced around the flora. Somehow some of the droplets were still around and started to dance with the light green spheres in a mysterious dance. A green sphere melted into a tree and the light covered it as the tree regrew all off its damage. A droplet and a sphere spiraled around each other and slowly merged into a silvery orb. Strange ribbons glowing a silver similar to the orb formed from it and started covering the ground. The ribbons melted into the ground and grass, bushes, and flowers grew. Each plant gave off a silver or green glow when the forest was completely restored. Then the glow faded.

'All of these souls cannot be sent…so much sorrow and anger. I have to do it…Soul Projection!'

Seishin pulsed again with energy. A ghostly image of his true self floated out of his body and walked to the center of the field where the corpses laid. He had shoulder length brunette hair in a low ponytail and eyes matching his current body and skin a soft tan. His bangs ended just past his eyebrows and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a dark green kimono style top with a vine design. The sleeves ended just before his fingertips and were wide. He also wore baggy black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. Held within his hands was a staff. It was seven feet long and had about a foot of the center wrapped tightly in a white cloth. Seemingly to be floating from the cloth etched into the staff were silver and white lily petals. The petals seemed to be alive against the dark cherry wood of the staff. He turned to gently smiled to the small crowd and saw many more coming. Around his neck on a thin silver chain with a silver crescent moon, grasped within its points was an emerald.

He turned to face the forming crowd and smiled gently before bowing his head. (You should play the song Hymm of the Fayth now.) From nowhere voices started singing. It was slow and sad. Seishin took a step. From where he stepped a pulse of nature and healing mana shot from into the ground and bodies of the newly passed. The wounds started healing on everyone, including the bodies. He started to dance. He hated it when he had to do this dance. The Sending. Small silver white orbs floated out of the bodies of the deceased. Their souls. The orbs floated over to the crowd and gently caressed one or two people and then moved over to Seishin and circled around him. He soon stopped and the orbs floated away in the night.

The image of his soul turned into a single white lily then sparkled with a silvery glow in the moonlight. Seishin opened his eyes and his eyes widened in shock. His father from this time period, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was now passing. The crowd now noticed and let out silent tears.

"Hiruzen I'm passing away and you are Hokage again. I want Seishin to be seen as a hero. I love you son." A single tear fell from his eye as he left the land of the living. The crowd started to collect their loved ones and everyone headed back into the village. Hiruzen held Seishin gently as he headed back to his office.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ok. What do you think? Next chapter will be somewhat short. It is where all of the new demon containers meet their demons.


	2. Meeting Demons pt 1

This is the first official chapter of Changes in time. Each of the new demon containers meets their inner demons and more of the character descriptions. Also Mizora is gone and I'm gonna use Kiba again. Now on with my story…

FGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Hokage Tower:

One of the ANBU who had picked up the body of Minato placed him on the couch. Hiruzen sat down at the desk and sighed. His face showing he was too old for this. "What am I going to do with you…?" Hiruzen looked at the sleeping Seishin. "ANBU back to your stations." The group of ANBU melted back into the shadows and got into their usual positions. Just then Hiruzen's old teammates and Danzo walked in.

"That…that DEMON should be executed, it will kill us all later on! At least give IT to Danzo to train for his ROOT." Koharu and Himura were his old teammates and were much more militant then him. They both thought Danzo would be a better Hokage then him and wanted Seishin dead.

"No. He is Minato's son and Minato wants him to be seen as a hero. Many already do." Danzo snapped his fingers and a squad of ROOT ANBU jumped down with swords drawn.

"Kill them." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. Koharu and Himura looked on in shock.

"Danzo! What is the meaning of this?!" Hiruzen was disturbed at the fact that Danzo was this bold. He also knew he could not take on a squad of ROOT, Hokage or not.

"You have grown too soft and that menace will be…"

Danzo's sentence was cut off as a cloaked figure pierced his throat with an elegant dagger. The cloaked figure pulled out a second dagger and pulled the first one from Danzo's throat. A large purple panther jumped from the open window and mauled a ROOT member. In a cloud of smoke the panther became another cloaked figure wielding an ornate staff. The staff looked like it belonged in a ritual or ceremony instead of combat. The staff was about eight feet long and made of an unknown wood. Wrapped around the upper half was a sapphire dragon that had its head laying on the top of the staff.

The dragon's mouth opened and the dragon glowed a soft green. "Wrath." The green energy formed an orb made of pure nature mana in its mouth and fired it at another ROOT. The dagger wielding figure disappeared with no smoke or anything…just disappeared. Two more ROOT dropped dead with a dagger in the back of their skulls.

"I love being me." The staff wielder sighed and jabbed the final ROOT in the stomach with the plain end of the staff and said her final attack,

"Curse of Thorns." The Root member screamed in pure pain and agony as thorns started growing inside his body, piercing organs, veins, and finally the skin. The floor of the Hokage's office was colored crimson from the blood.

Hiruzen sighed. "ANBU, clean up this mess." He looked at the two cloaked figures. "Please remove your hoods and tell me what you need."

Both figures stood at around seven and a half feet tall. The staff wielder lowered her hood first. She was gorgeous. She had light purple skin and elbow length dark purple hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes glowed a soft blue and her ears were long and pointed. Her eyebrows were long and sleek. She had tattoos on her face, thin dark purple lines that went from above her eyes to just past her mouth vertically. A dark blue long sleeve belly top covered her chest and had a black runic pattern dance across the bottom trim. Black pants clung to her long legs with two belts looped around her waist. A small black bag connected to each belt. Her shoes were heeled ninja sandals similar to those often worn by Tsunade of the Sannin. A pair of black elbow length gloves covered her hands with metal over the top of her hand and silver runes stitched on the edge. A silver hoop earring hung from her left ear.

The second figure had the same colored skin and eyes. Her hair went to her mid back and was pure white. She had no tattoos. She wore a loose, black long-sleeve shirt that was stretched around her ample chest and black leather pants. She had black boots that had a small compartment for a hidden dagger in each and black fingerless gloves on each hand. Both women had thin wiry builds.

The staff wielder bowed with her staff parallel to the ground. "Konbanwa Hiruzen-san, my name is Shieri and this is my younger sister Amertomi. We would like to adopt Seishin." Her voice was light and had a calm tone to it.

"Can we please adopt him -san?" Amertomi spoke while bowing her voice light with a childish tone to it.

Hiruzen looked at each of them carefully and smiled. "You may adopt him and here are the keys to the Namikaze compound." Hiruzen grabbed a couple of sheets of paper and had them sign it. Shieri held Seishin as they walked back to the compound.

"Seishin you may want to meet Kyuubi." Seishin wasn't very surprised that Shieri or Amertomi knew about him or Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and concentrated feeling himself being pulled into his mindscape.

Seishin's Mindscape:

"I never get tired of this place…" His mindscape had an ethereal beauty to it. In the center was a tree that touches the sky and the top couldn't be seen. The trunk was miles wide and a deep brown. Deep purple and green leaves of the great tree covered the many miles of branches in a sea of color against the clear starry sky. Surrounding the tree was a forest; the trees had white bark and created a never ending sea of red, gold, and silver leaves. The white bark contrasted against the gigantic tree that seemed to glow when hit with the moonlight. Spread throughout where red and white lilies that had small blue flames dancing between the petals. Dancing between the trees of the forest and the great central tree were wisps, balls of blue flames and smoke that left a faint trail. They could not burn the trees and they would not even if they could. They were the guardians of the forests, the souls of the fallen Night Elves.

"I'm thinking Kyuubi will be locked under the tree…Blink." Seishin ran toward the great tree leaving after images in his wake. In a matter of seconds he was under some roots. A large cage was formed from roots and ice surrounding a sleeping nine tailed fox. The roots created walls around the large fox with pillars of ice as the bars, wrapped around the bars were vines that had seals written on them. "Um…Kyuubi-san?" A rumbling was heard in the cage but Kyuubi didn't get up. "Kyuubi-san!" Seishin got annoyed and brought up his arm with an open palm facing the fox. "Psychic Scream." The silent forest was filled with wailing as Kyuubi wailed in pain from having its mind filled with the screeching of millions of banshees.

Kyuubi blinked when the screaming stopped and saw Seishin. Its voice was very…feminine. "Sei-chan…? My baby boy is that you?" Seishin watched as Kyuubi was surrounded by blue flames and a young woman, about 25 stood in its place. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves of molten fire and her eyes were greener and more stunning then most pieces of jade, her skin was pale and made her look like a porcelain doll.

"Wait…who are you?" He looked at her clothes and realized she was in a hospital gown. She looked down and her face gained a pink color from embarrassment. Blue flames covered her body and disappeared revealing new clothes. She had a black t-shirt on with fishnet sleeves from her elbow to her wrist. A crimson vest was over the shirt and was open. She wore black cargo pants and had about three pouches on each leg. For shoes she had the usual ninja sandals but in black. Strapped to her back was a katana that had a black sheath with a red nine tailed fox running on it.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and also…your mother." Seishin blinked a couple of times and fell to his knees. "Sei-chan, are you ok?" Seishin subconsciously turned the cage into a choker around Kushina's neck and she ran over and hugged him.

Uchiha Compound:

A small baby lay in his crib staring out the window; he had dark brown hair with black streaks and dark blue eyes. 'Did we all make it?' He then felt another presence in his body and let himself enter his mindscape as his body fell asleep.

Mysterious Uchiha's Mindscape:

A teenage boy stood in the center of a tunnel. The walls were made of dark brown, almost black dirt and had millions of sparkling white gems growing from them. He had short brown spiky hair with black streaks and dark blue eyes. He wore jeans that were slightly tattered at the bottom, a crimson t-shirt, a slim black trench coat (Ichigo's Bankai trenchcoat), and tan civilian sandals. He noticed dark flashing lights at the end of the tunnel and he heard some music. He continued down the tunnel and he started to hear someone singing.

"_Ow ow_

_Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow)_

_I'm infected by the sound (ow ow)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_(ow ow)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow)_

_I'm infected by the sound (ow ow)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ come burn this place_

_til that ground_"

He finally got into the chamber and saw a woman singing she ended the song and faced him. She sat down on a dark red couch and motioned for him to sit with her. She had black hair cut into a bob and ruby colored slitted eyes. Her skin was pale and complemented her hair. She wore a black shoulder-less belly top that hugged her, at least, C-cup rack, form fitting black jeans, and plain black combat boots. When he got close her, he realized she had eight lizard-like tails and pointed ears. She smiled and saw she had slightly pointed teeth and claw to match.

"Konbanwa Ago-kun. I'm guessing you are wondering who I am?" The newly dubbed Ago-kun nodded. "I am the Hatibi, the eight tailed dragon. My name is Raye."

"Cool, but please call me by my name, not Ago-kun." Raye pouted.

"Fine…Agon-chan." Agon just glared at Raye but she just laughed. Without any warning Raye grabbed Agon and pulled him into a hug. She felt him struggling and looked down realizing his face was mashed in between her breasts and he was suffocating. She released him from her grasp and looked away flushed from embarrassment.

Higurashi Weapon Shop:

"So COOL!" A fifteen year old girl was running around her mindscape because she loved it. Her mindscape was a mountain plateau during a thunderstorm. She had shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair that puffed out a little and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned. She wore a sleeveless, collarless dark blue Chinese style top with gold trim and a shuriken design stitched on the bottom flying up to the upper left corner. Black knee length shorts hung from her hips and black ninja sandals.

"KONNICHIWA!!!!" The girl looked down to see a small white and brown hyperactive weasel. She then noticed its electrifyingly blue eyes and that the weasel had seven tails.

"Hi! Oh my god! You're so KAWAII!!!!" She spoke really fast and picking up the Nanabi and squeezed the life from it…I mean hugged it, while giggling like a crazy fan girl. She realized this and let go of the weasel let him speak.

"My name is Arashi! As you can see I'm the Nanabi! A lightning bolt then hit Arashi and he stood in his human form. He looked like a fit six year old. He had light brown hair, the same electrifying blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a white t-shirt with the kanji for Thunder on it and baggy tan shorts. On his head were a pair of weasel ears and several weasel tails waving behind him.

"My name is Rei!" She poked him on the forehead and they started to play tag.

(I'm just gonna say their name now) Ken's Mindscape:

"Hmmm…not bad, not my first choice for a mindscape but it's ok." Ken looked all around him. His mindscape was an endless grassy plain with an occasional flower at night under a starry sky and full moon. Ken has spiky brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a sleeveless blood red t-shirt with a sleeveless black jacket with a white star on the back. Civilian style jeans hung from his hips and he wore black ninja sandals.

He turned around to see a large ox staring down at him with six tails waving lazily behind him. "Hello child, my name is Kouju and I recommend that you start running." Ken started running out of following orders and fear. Kouju started chasing after him and then trampled him and kept on running. 'Ouch…'

Aburame Compound, Anai's Mindscape:

"Beautiful…" Anai walked through a flower filled field to a large white tower in the center. Her kimono like outfit moved in the breeze. Her hair was cut to just past her chin and was a dark brown, almost black. Her sapphire eyes glistened in the sun. She wore a shoulder-less pale lavender, almost white kimono with a lavender obi with a black butterfly embroidered on it. The sleeves started at her biceps and ended just past her fingertips darkening into lavender. Her shoes were simple geta sandals. She entered the tower and climbed to the top level. The first level was a multi-purpose room, the second was a library, the third a kitchen, and the top was two bedrooms and a large bathroom. She got to the kitchen and saw a young man with wolf ears, five wolf tails and hair reaching his mid back. His tails, hair and ears where pure white with silver highlights. He wore an elegant white kimono with a silver obi and a running wolf design on the bottom. He appeared to be eating a stew.

"Hello young one. I am Kokiru. I am the Gobi no Ookami and the master of magic and illusions." Anai smiled and started doing a little victory dance when he said magic.

'Yay! Beat that Seishin! I have a master of magic as a demon in me!'

"So you know, the other master of magic is Kyuubi and I think your friends Seishin has her sealed in him." Anai looked dumbstruck.

"How…?"

"Telepathy." At this Anai was in a corner drawing circles sulking.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

Hey~ Yes it's been a while but at least I posted part of it. This chapter will just be split into 2 parts :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


End file.
